codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyoko Minus One Again
Lyoko Minus One Again is the fourth episode of Season 14 and the 265th episode of Code Lyoko. Summery The episode starts off with Jeremy working in his room when suddenly Odd had called him asking him if he wanted to play Foosball with him and Jeremy told him that he couldn't because he was working on finding a way on how to destroy Xana and Sector 6 for good this time and he doesn't need anyone bothering him while he was working so he hung up the phone and had the computer give out messenges to anyone else who called him again. Anyways computer have you finished the stuff i already did asked Jeremy? Yes I did Jeremy and I also remade some of those programs from earlier you worked on as well said the computer. But I never said to do that computer we need those datas files so we can destroy Xana said Jeremy. Soon just as Jeremy was just about to be finished when suddenly the computer showed him that Xana has launched an attack in Lyoko's Mountain Sector Jeremy soon called the others and told them about it and soon everyone started to head to the factory and Jeremy arrived first at the lab with the computer telling him that Xana's activating the tower in the north part of the sector Jeremy soon got it and soon the others arrived and Jeremy told them to get to the scanners right away. Jeremy didn't know that Xana had set his attack on the supercomputer to which she was gonna have the Scyphozoa attack Aelita and have her delete the sector like she did before. Jeremy told the computer to launch everyone and she did as she did she kept Ulrich and Odd back by leaving their scanner doors closed while Aelita went first then after they would go. Odd told Jeremy that they were stuck and they didn't know why and Jeremy asked the computer whats happening to the scanners for Ulrich and Odd. The computer told him the problem which they still didn't that Xana was using her to hold of the others until Aelita was on Lyoko. Soon she was on Lyoko and now the Supercomputer sended Ulrich and Odd with her and they landed in the Mountain Sector and Jeremy soon pointed the tower and typed up the rides but the Supercomputer soon stopped him from doing so. I'm sorry Jeremy but I cannot let you do that and now Aelita will have this sector deleted along with your two friends now said the supercomputer, as she started to laugh and Jeremy was shocked and told the others about the news Yumi and William arrived and Jeremy told them to go now because the others were in trouble but the supercomputer had blocked the elevator when Yumi and William were trapped inside and they called Jeremy and told him that Xana is attacking the factory again. Jeremy told Ulrich Odd and Aelita that Xana is attacking the factory and they would need to take care of the tower right away. Soon Ulrich Odd and Aelita arrived at the tower only for them to see that it was a trap as the droids put up a huge wall between Aelita and Ulrich and Odd and soon Xana had made the supercomputer sent out the Scyphozoa to make Aelita delete the Mountain Sector and the others were shocked and Jeremy asked the computer what was the meaning of this. The supercomputer told Jeremy that Xana had possessed her and is using her to make Aelita delete the Mountain Sector and has trapped Ulrich and Odd from getting to Aelita's aid. Soon she was captured and Ulrich and Odd were watching as Aelita was being possessed and Jeremy was too as he was trying to find a way to free Ulrich and Odd from Xana's trap that he made for them. Aelita was possessed and soon she ran to the tower with the droids aiding her. Soon she reached the tower and typed in Code: XANA and soon the Sector was deleting everywhere and Jeremy managed to bring Ulrich Odd and Aelita back just in time as the Sector was deleted with the droids who fell into the digital sea. Meanwhile Xana managed to disappear after he won his attack once again and Ulrich Odd and Aelita were upset that Xana won by tricking them Jeremy told everyone that they lost the Mountain Sector again and it might take a while to get it back as Jeremy and the others were looking at each other as the episode ends. Trivia * This episode was attended to air on July 2nd but it was postponed to July 14th. * This is the first and only time in Season 14 that Xana has Aelita delete a Sector. * This is the only episode that Xana attacks the Supercomputer and has her do his bidding.